Ninetales
by Kailamiko
Summary: What if our Naruto heros, where to help Ash in his dream to becomming a pokemon master,how would a turn out what would they learn from suchs espireinces?Anyways this is a NaruHina story,and Ash and Misty. Brock is more perverted here O.O'


Hello my name is Aikoakina or Kaila-Mina depending where you are reading my story . Well I had actually uploaded the first chapter of Ninetales but I came to hate because it was too short and it didn't give as many ideas as I would of liked anyways I hope you enjoy. I will appriciate if you people tell me of any mistake concerning anything and sorry if the characters are a little out of character. Another thing this is of course Naruto and Hinata (meaning that I am a NaruHina fan =) story with a couple of other couples.

**(Ninetales)**

Naruto had been assigned to go on a training trip that would be classified as an S-mission, because he might face the Akatsuki members. Naruto was excited about the idea, hopefully he will be powerful enough to become Hokage by the time he came back. Then again he was going to be alone with a pervert for three years at least it would be great but then again sometimes Jiraiya just didn't know when to stop being a pervert.

'What if I ask Oba-chan to let me take someone along with me, hopefully she will let me,' he thought to himself. As he thought of this he headed towards the Hokage tower.

(With Tsunade)

"Please Hokage-sama I need Hinata to leave for sometime the council of the the Hyuuga clan wants to put the seal on her, and because she is already past five her body wont be able to take in, even if she goes threw it her brain will have some damage for the rest of her life," Hiashi pleaded to the Hokage.

"Well let me think for sometime when I know what to do I will send someone to call you in," said the Hokage. With that Hiashi walked back to the Hyuga compound

'What should I do, I don't want anything bad to happen to Hinata,.' Her thought was interrupted by Naruto coming running into her office.

"Hey Oba-chan," Naruto said casually.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you to call me Hokage-sama or at least Tsunade-sama," Tsunade said with an evil glint in her eye, the next thing you could see was Naruto go through a wall or two.

Shizune came to see what was all the commotion going, as soon as she saw Naruto twitching two rooms away she ran to him, so she could help him. "Tsunade-sensei at some point you might kill him, you should stop hitting him so hard," she said in a very worried tone.

"I wont at least not until that brat stop calling me Oba-chan," she said, "lets just hope he doesn't turn perverted while being with Jiraiya," she said as Naruto slowly got up. "So brat what do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"Well all I wanted to ask you, that if someone could go on the training trip with me, I don't really want to be alone with Jiraiya," he said.

"Well in that case I will see who I could send with you, but I will pick who would go with you," thats when the idea came to her head 'I should send Hinata along with them, I will just warn Jiraiya if he ever spies on Hinata that he would die,' "OK Naruto leave for right now I have to talk to Jiraiya before I decide and I also have to talk to the person I am sending with you."

And with that Naruto left thinking 'I wonder who will Oba-chan will send with me,' and with that thought in mind Naruto left to the his most favorite ramen shop ever.

(With Tsunade)

"Shizune bring Hiashi as fast as you can I need him for something extremely important and send someone for Jiraiya as well," said Tsunade, with that said Shizune send an ANBU to look for Jiraiya while she want to the Hyuuga compound as fast as possible.

(Some time after at the Hokage's office)

"Hiashi, your probably wondering why Jiraiya is here right?" seeing Hiashi nod she continued, "Well you see I came up with a plan of letting Hinata, go with Jiraiya on the training mission its the only thing I have I wanted to personally train her, but I guess that wont be possible," she sighted, "I will just train her when she gets back," she finished.

"Jiraiya, I will trust you with my daughter, but if you dare look at her while bathing or anything I will kill you, and I am sure Tsunade will love to help me with that," Hiashi said, Tsunade nodded in agreement with Hiashi.

At this Jiraiya cringed, " Don't worry about it I wouldn't dare," he said worried, "I will gladly take her along with Naruto and myself."

To Tsunade's surprise Hiashi smiled, "Hopefully my daughter will be able to win Naruto's heart, I know she likes him and he has earn my respect," he finished.

"Well that was also my plan, I want Naruto to finally notice her," she said, 'Also I hope the give Jiraiya a lot of trouble,' she though smugly.

"Wait, what the girl has a crush on the girl, then I don't want to take her, I don't want to deal with that," Jiraiya said.

"Well we can not let her stay here so your obligated to take her weather you like or not I don't want Hinata to be branded with the famous Hyuuga seal, it could damage her brain I have done some study, and with the brain damage that she will receive it would be hard to heal," Tsunade said.

"If you put it that way I will take her but I want you to give some of your scrolls so she will learn healing jutsu and some clan jutsus," he said , 'Now I will be able to do research freely, without the kid disturbing me.'

"I was already planning that," she said smiling, "now look for Naruto and Hinata we have to tell them," she said, 'Wow this went better than I thought

And with that Hiashi and Jiraiya left.

(With Naruto)

'Well Tsunade said that I was the one that suppose to tell my friends that I am leaving, I wonder how they will react, well better start telling them,' he said as he walked to the ramen shop, as he entered he saw team 8 eating ramen, 'well I guess I will tell them first.'

"Hey guys!" he yelled as he sat down next to Hinata.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" asked Hinata while blushing and stuttering.

"Hi Naruto," said Kiba, and Naruto just received a nod from Shino.

"I am fine, but I have sad news for all of you," he said, "sadly I am leaving for a couple of years, I am going to train and will come back and become Hokage," he finished looking at the different expression his friends had, Hinata seemed like she was about to cry, Kiba was shocked and looked somewhat sad, and Shino just raised his eyebrow.

"Why Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Well is a mission I need to complete and its important to do it," he said.

"Who are you going with Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"I am going with Jiraiya," he said, "he has been training me for some time now," he said, but he was also sad he was going to miss his friends deeply.

"Wow!!" yelled Kiba, "Your lucky Naruto, I wish you a lot of luck, and as soon as you come back we could have a rematch, I want to defeat you," he added.

"Sure Kiba, I will be happy but you wont even be able to scratch me," he said with great confidence.

"Naruto-kun when are you leaving?" Hinata asked stuttering lightly.

"I am," he was interrupted by Shizune, "Naruto, Tsunade was to talk to you, oh Hinata you have to go too," she said while trying to catch her breath.

"Why!!" yelled Naruto he hadn't even gotten the chance to get ramen so he was disappointed.

"I am not sure but Tsunade said its was urgent," she said calmly, "come on Hinata and Naruto lets go now."

(At the Hokage's office)

"BAA-CHAN, why did you need me here?" he asked ignoring the fact the Tsunade was fumming.

"LITTLE BRAT, HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT," she said as she move her fist towards Naruto's face. Surprisingly Naruto didn't faint from the powerful impact that Tsunade's hand had, against his head.

"Anyways Hinata and Naruto you where called for something rather important," Tsunade said with a serious tone. "Hinata, how would you feel if you where to leave the village?" the Hokage asked.

"I wouldn't mind as long as it doesn't interfere with my training," she said stuttering.

"Well Naruto since you asked for someone to go along with you, I have decided to let you take someone," Tsunade said.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly, "Who is it?"

"She is standing right next to you," she said, happily and still hoping that her match making will work.

"Hokage-sama , I don't mind being send but, I want to know why am I leaving?" Hinata asked with concern, yet she was happy never would she imagine that she would be sent to a training trip with Naruto.

"Hinata, you will have to ask your dad is not place to tell you, but its more for your own safety," Tsunade said, she was surprised that Naruto hasn't said a word since she said the Hinata was going along with him.

"Oba-chan, are you serious?" Naruto asked still not believing what Tsunade has said. Seeing the Hokage nod he cheered, "Hinata we should get stronger together, when we come back we will be the best ninja in the village." Hinata smiled, while blushing 'Hopefully I will also be able to tell you about my feelings' she thought.

"Well you both have a week to get ready and say goodbye to your friends," she said, before they left she added, "I also want both of you to get to know each other better." With that she sat back happily, she was going to miss the Knuckle-headed ninja.

(With Hinata and Naruto)

"So Hinata what do you think of this?" Naruto asked the shy konouchi.

"Well, I think its a little to sudden but I really don't mind, though I will miss all my friends here greatly," she said.

"Well I think we should start telling them starting by our teammates," Naruto suggested.

"OK Naruto I think that is a great idea, but first I will like to speak to my father if you don't mind," she said debating if she should invite him or not.

"OK, I guess I will wonder around waiting for you," he said, with his trade mark foxy-grin.

Will at the courage Hinata could muster she asked, "Naruto if you want you could wait for me in the Hyuga compound," Hinata suggested.

"Sure," Naruto agreed gratefully, "but you will have to show me around I have never been in there," Naruto said, while scratching his back.

"OK, I will show you around the house," she said, shyly. With that they both went to the Hyuga compound.

(At the Hyuga compound)

Hinata was leading Naruto, she was ahead trying to hide her blush, she was excited about the idea of training with the blond for two to three years. Either ways she was somewhat sadden that she had to leave her team behind.

When the door to the Hyuga compound came into view Hinata saw that her dad was waiting, suddenly she felt nervous and started thinking, 'What if my dad is sending me away because I am too weak, or he thinks I am a waste of time,' she seemed sadder when she came to the conclusion that her dad wanted to train Hanabi, because she would be a better clan leader.

When they got near the Hiashi, he said in a sadden voice, "Hinata, I need to speak with you, Naruto you could wait in the tea room while me and Hinata talk," Naruto and Hinata had no objection with that.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was waiting with Neji is was silent until Naruto broke the silence by asking, "So Neji, how have things been? We haven't talked in sometime," he said.

"I been fine, I have been told that Hinata is leaving with you on your training mission," Neji stated, "I want you to treat her well, and protect her," said Neji.

"Don't worry I will protect her with my life," Naruto said, "and thats a promise, and I never go back on my words." Naruto added.

(With Hinata and Hiashi)

"Hinata sit down," Hiashi said, Hinata complied and sat down, "well Hinata I want to tell you why you are leaving with Jiraiya-sama and Naruto, you see daughter I am doing this for your safety," Hiashi said, with sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean father?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Even though you have indeed gotten stronger, the clan sees you weak, and want to put the Caged Bird Seal on you," Hiashi explained, and gave sometime for Hinata to take in. "Hinata don't worry I wont let that happen to you, I am tough on you, but I still love you and I am proud that you are my daughter." Hiashi finished.

Hinata let out tears of joy and she unexpectedly jumped and hugged her father, "Thank you father, I love you, and I promise you to become stronger and become Hyuga heir," Hinata said without stuttering. Hiashi hugged her back 'I am going to miss you, your just like your mother,' he thought.

"Well Hinata since you are leaving in one week, I will train you as much as I can, I will also give you some scrolls with Hyuga techniques that you have to learn while on your trip," Hiashi said. "Hinata, you may leave now." With that said, they both went there separate ways.

(Tea room)

"By the way Neji this place is BIG!" Naruto yelled.

"It is if you want I could show you around?" Neji asked.

"No its ok, Hinata said that she would show me around," Naruto said, 'Wonder was taking Hinata so long' as soon as he finished that thought, the door open to reveal Hinata, her eyes where kinda puffy, it seemed like she had just cried. "Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"Yes," she said quietly, she continued, "I am just a little sad, Naruto I will tell you later what happened, let me just go take a shower really fast," she said as she exited the tea room.

"That was weird," said Naruto, "Well since she is taking a shower, you could show me around now," Naruto said happily.

"OK," Neji responded, and with that they walked out (hand in hand JK.)

(sometime later)

Hinata was walking outside she was looking for Naruto and Neji when she found them they where sparring, but as soon as Naruto and Neji saw her they stopped. "Hey Hinata, want to go get some ramen, then we could tell our teams and the other people," Naruto said, as he grabbed Hinata's hand, and yelled at Neji, "I will spar with you later!!" he didn't notice that Hinata was as bright as a tomato.

When they got to the ramen shop Sakura, Lee, and Tenten where there, "Hey!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh hi Naruto and Hinata, what are you two doing together, and holding hands?" asked Sakura, she felt slightly jealous but she let it pass.

When Naruto looked down at his hand, finally noticed that he was holding Hinata's hand, and then he looked up at Hinata who was blushing, then they locked eyes for a moment. They stared into each others eyes then when they realized this Naruto and Hinata turned the opposite way and blushed, they also let go of each others hand.

"Well I need to tell you something important Sakura, you too bushy-brows and Teneten," said Naruto in a serious tone, 'I hope they forget about that, and don't ask why I was holding Hinata's hand,' thought Naruto.

"Well was it?" asked Tenten, curious of what might of made Naruto go all serious all of the sudden, "Oh I know you and Hinata are going out now?" Tenten asked.

"NO!!" yelled Naruto turning slightly red, and Hinata turned a completely red. "It something else, we are both."

He was cut of by Sakura, " I know your are both are going on a date!!" 'They make such a cute couple,' she thought.

"No not that," said Naruto blushing an even brighter red. "Just let me finish, we are both going to"

He was cut off again by Tenten, "Oh you two are getting married, right?" she asked.

"NOOO!!" yelled Naruto, who was just as red as an apple, and Hinata had fainted luckily for her Naruto caught her just in time, "Now I will have to wait for Hinata to wake up, and please let me finish before you ask anything." Then he got an idea, "Hey can you all do me a favor, can you look for Hinata's team, and Shikamaru's team, I need to tell them as well?" he asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun," said Lee, Tenten and Sakura nodded in agreement.

(Later at the ramen shop)

All Konoha nine except for Sasuke, and team Gai where at Ichiraku's ramen, they where all waiting for Naruto to speak, with Hinata awake now, "Well you all know that I am leaving, right?" he asked, he received some nods, and a couple of them shook their heads. "Well for those of you that don't know, I am leaving with Ero-sennin on a training trip!" the blond guy said cheerfully.

"What, why?!" where heard.

"Well I am leaving mostly for training, there is another thing but I am not allowed to tell you until I come back," he said with a sad tone in his voice, before anyone else could ask, he added, "Oh and Hinata is coming with me!" Naruto yelled happy once again.

Sakura, knew this already she wasn't as surprised as the others but she was jealous that Hinata was going along with Naruto. Tenten, didn't really know Hinata or Naruto that much, yet she felt sadden that she wouldn't get to get to know them for some years. Ino was thinking, 'Hinata you are so lucky, you are traveling with the guy you like!!!!'. Neji already knew this so he was just thinking on why Hinata was leaving. Shikamaru was just thinking, ' Troublesome', while Chouji was just thinking, 'No I just finished my CHIPS, I NEED MORE!!!'

"WHY!!!! I HOPE THAN WHEN YOU COME BACK NARUTO THAT YOU ARE AS YOUTHFUL, AND STRONGER THAN WE SHOULD SPAR!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?WHY?!!" yelled Kiba, Shino just nodded in agreement with his teammate.

"I w-will t-tell you w-when I come back," said Hinata, she tried to hold back her tears but she wasn't able to, she broke into tears right there.

"Hinata, don't cry," said Kiba while hugging her, "we will miss you but we are sure that you will become a great ninja," Shino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Hinata, we will become the most powerful ninja, ever!!" Naruto yelled cheerfully.

Hinata blushed and nodded at the same time, "Ok Naruto-kun, lets do our best," she said without stuttering. Naruto thought, 'Wow she has such a beautiful voice when she does not stutter,' he stopped right there, and told himself that he shouldn't be thinking this kinda of things.

"So when are you two leaving?" asked Kiba.

"One week or so," said Naruto with happiness, in his voice.

"Well so lets all eat," said Kiba, 'I hope that my little sister comes back safely.'

(30 minutes later)

The girls left before the guys, hoping to have some girl time before Hinata left. Kiba, Shino, and Neji approached Naruto, "Naruto, we need to talk with you," said Kiba, Naruto cringed. The other guys had already left feeling either too lazy, or hungry. Some wanting to train =.=

"We see Hinata as a younger sister, and we want you to take care of her with your life," Neji said, in the most serious, and cold tone he could muster.

"Yes I agree, she is really important to me as well, take care of her," Shino said.

"OK don't worry I will take care of her with my life, and that's a promise!!!" Naruto yelled with a little fear of what could happen to him.

(With the Girls)

"Hinata, we are going to miss you!!!" Ino said, "We hope that you have a good trip, also I wish that when you get back that we could get to know each other better!!"

"Yeah I agree with Ino," Tenten said, "I never go to talk to you that much, maybe we could even become best friends."

"Well, I hope than you get, to get closer to Naruto, maybe he will finally stop asking me for dates," said Sakura, even though she was starting to have feelings for Naruto she knew that Hinata had loved him since forever.

"Ano... w-what do y-you me-mean by th-that?" Hinata asked innocently, 'Do they know how I feel about Naruto, I wonder who else knows,' Hinata blushed at the though of her cousin knowing.

"Well Hinata its kinda obvious that you do like him you know, and we don't mean as a friend we mean something more than that," said Ino in a voice that told her how obvious it was.

"Um.. well I d-do l-like hi-him, b-but I don't th-think he w-would ever f-feel an-anything for me," Hinata said sadly.

"Hinata don't worry your are really beautiful, and you have really nice personality so why wouldn't he," Tenten said, while Sakura nodded in agreement with her.

"B-but what if he still likes you,Sakura?" Hinata asked sadly.

"Don't worry Hinata, I don't have any interest in him, at least not in that way," she said, trying to convince herself, more than trying to convince Hinata.

"If you want we could go shopping and pick out new clothes for you that would show your body better," suggested Ino.

"That would be fun," Tenten said.

"B-but wh-what if th-that doesn't h-help?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry it will work trust me," Sakura said, trying to convince her to go shopping, it was about time she changed style.

"OK, I w-will go, b-but I will have to go g-get my m-money," Hinata said with less stutter than before.

"Don't worry we all need to go get more money as well, we will meet here in an hour," Ino said. With that all girl went in different directions, hoping to have fun and get to know each other better than before.

(With Hinata )

'I know why not have a sleep over maybe it might be fun, and I will make some friends' Hinata though, 'I hope father allows me to have them over.'

As soon as she entered the gates she went straight to her fathers office she knocked and she heard her fathers voice, "Come in," he said in a serious voice.

When Hiashi saw his daughter he smiled, "So Hinata you need anything?" He asked.

"W-well father I was wondering i-if," she pause for a moment hesitating then continued, "I could have a sleepover with a couple of friends?" she asked.

"How many are there exactly?" Hiashi asked worried about the situation, 'Well I will say yes as a way of saying sorry for how I have treated her, and I will make more amends when she comes back' he thought to himself.

"Its only three, and four with me," she said, "Also I might need some money, I am kinda going to go shopping," She said nervously.

"Well I want to know who this girls are, and tell Neji that he could have a gaming night ore something that way he would at least smile more," he said, "Oh and here this is a credit card that I have been saving just in case you or Hanabi where to ask me for shopping money, it has one thousand dollars as a limit," Hiashi said.

"Thank you father and the names of the girls are Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and ----- (someone give me her last name I have never known)Tenten " Hinata said as she took the credit card.

"Hinata enjoy your day," Hiashi said with a smile, then it vanished, 'Now to do more paperwork T_T at least I don't do as much paperwork as the Hokage.'

(Back with the guys)

Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Neji where the only ones left, they where talking about training and they where also pointing out things that they should get better at, so when they came back they would have one hell of a battle. As they where telling Neji what he needed to get better at Hinata came running towards them.

"N-Neji-nissan, my father wants t-to know if y-you would like to h-have a gaming night, with a couple of your friends," Hinata said still panting from the running.

"I would like that, well would you three like to come?" Neji asked as he turned to Naruto, Shino and Kiba.

"Sure!!" yelled Naruto static with the idea, it would be his first time to go to a friends house as sleep over.

"Sure," said Kiba, "Oh and can Akamaru come too?" he asked as Akamaru barked in agreement with his teammate. Shino just nodded in agreement.

"Sure as long as he is trained," Neji said.

"Neji-nissan I s-should be leaving I am going to go shopping," she said as she ran off to where she was to meet the three other girls. Naruto was wondering what things he needed for the gaming night, and what exactly to do.

"Neji, What is a gaming night?" Naruto asked trying his best to not be shy about it.

"WHAT, you don't know what a gaming night is?" asked Kiba, 'Wow the must sucks gaming nights are awesome and fun.'

"Its that I never got go to one, and I didn't have friends," he said sadly remembering the loneliness he had to go threw, the other saw his mask slip of but just as fast as it slip off he started smiling, "Anyways tell me, tell me what do I need?!" Naruto asked or rather yelled.

"You only need something to sleep in and your tooth brush," Neji said, "Also you could bring anything like video games, and other fun stuff as long as its not inappropriate."

"OK so I will go pack!" Naruto yelled as he ran off to his apartment. The others just looked at him sadly, but they made they way home except for Neji who went to see if Lee wanted to come over as well.

(With the girls)

"G-girls, what would you say about a sleepover?" Hinata asked hopping they would say yes.

"Sure Hinata that would be fun, but where could we have it?" asked Tenten.

"Well we could have it at my house," said Hinata.

"Okay lets discuss this later," said Ino, "by the ways girls how much money do we have?" the blond girl asked?

"I have 1,000 dollars," said Hinata.

"I have 1200," said Tenten.

"I have 850," said Ino.

"I have 875," said the pink haired girl.

"I have an idea why don't we split our money evenly, so we all have the same amount," Tenten said.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura, the brunette nodded, "OK let me see how much everyone gets." A couple of seconds later Hinata answered.

"Well lets save 25 for lunch, if we do we all get 975 dollars something around there (I am not sure I did the math and forgot what I got xP, and if you are wondering why Hinata only has 1000 is because she decided to save her money for the trip)" Hinata said.

"OK lets go!" said Ino.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Sorry for the boring chapter, anyways if you liked it thank you if you didn't please give it a chance at least until chapter 5. Anyways people this is a fanfic, where I won't care if you review or comment, I will continue it even if I have 0 review or comments, oh if you people would be kind please point any mistake and make it harsh so I will learn, don't hesitate at all.

Anyways I am a slow writer but I will try to update by the two next weeks. =3


End file.
